For the Love of a Wolf
by Queen Simba94
Summary: This story tells the life of Jenna's younger sister; Sherise. As she becomes best friends with Balto to hating Steele. See the Balto event's through her eyes as they weren't told as you think. She was there and right by Balto's side.
1. Beginning and Puppyhood

Chapter 1: Beginning and Puppyhood

_This is my story how I went from sister in-law to mate. _

_Where should I start…the beginning._

_I was born on a beautiful winter morning to Jenette and Corey. I was runt and the last born but my parents loved my dearly. My dad was a big time race dog he ran a tie with two older famous dogs._

_My mother is a just a breeding dog, sadly._

"_My dear they are lovely. I see they take their looks after me" my father laughed_

_My father was a bulky dark red husky with a white belly, legs and a white line going down his face from his forehead and blue eyes._

_My mother was cream with the same markings as father and golden eyes._

_My sister and I had red fur like our father but slightly lighter, but I was different. As my older sister looked had the same markings as our beloved parents, I had different markings._

_I have the same shade of red fur as my sister, but I have white eye makings. I have a white underbelly and white legs. But what made me stand out was that I had the rarest Midnight eyes._

"_Did you name them?" asked father_

_Mother nodded and said "The oldest is Jenna and the last is Sherise"_

_Father smiled and nuzzled us. Weeks later father went on a trip with one of the other famous dogs James. They had to go away for a while. But I we didn't know that would be the last we would see of them. At least father any way. _

_Months rolled by and it was time to be adopted. Jenna and I were both adopted by a girl name Rosy. A few months later the dog, James came back. But he didn't come back alone. A grayish brown pup was with him. His markings were similar to me but different. It turn out his name was Balto and we became fast friends. Balto met my sister and had a crush on her, but she had a crush on a pup name Steele. _

_I can't see how anyone could like him; he's mean and thinks only of himself. What really made me not like him was when we found out that Balto was part wolf and he started picking on the poor thing. I had the no problem with it, my sister didn't either but it was another story when her friends Dixie and Sylvie came around it was another story._

_So that's the beginning, so now I shall tell you about our young adult life. You see you may think you heard the story of Balto, but they missed one thing. ME! _


	2. The Race

Chapter 2: The Race

I sat outside the wood shop as today was Rosy's birthday. Her parents brought her a sled, which later she hooked Jenna and I too. Me and Jen were hooked side by side.

"Mush Jenna, Mush Sherise" cried Rosy

Jenna and I looked at each other and took off running.

"Whoa girls"

"Good morning Jenna" Dixie, a pomeraian

I growled, I never really liked her and the hound, Sylvie.

"Ought to be a close race, don't you think? Maybe even neck and neck"

I rolled my eyes and said before the hound did "Say something about her collar"

Earning a glare from Sylvie and Dixie, Jenna said "What a pretty collar. Is it new?"

"What, this old thing? Yeah Do you think um, Steele will notice?"

I laughed and said "The only way Steele notices anyone is if they are wearing a mirror"

We stopped on the sidelines.

"Stay girls" said Rosy as she walked off a bit

We sat and took the reins from the sled off and looked out to see a very handsome wolf-dog.

"Come on Steele"

I looked and saw the wind snatch my girl's hat. Before I knew Balto had ran in the race and got Rosy's hat in time before that monster smashed it.

"Balto! What a crazy thing to do! Just to show off for some pretty girls"

I blush as Balto smiled at me, but turned his attention to my sister. I should be jealousy, but I'm not.

"I'm sure they would love to have you on their team"

"Hey hey hey! Rosy, stay away from him!" yelled our girl's father as he kicks snow at Balto

I pinned my ears as I watched Balto walk away with sadness. I looked at my girl who was being pulled away by her father to my sister who was being flirted with by Steele. I looked back at Balto and ran after him.

I caught up with Balto in an alley way with Boris.

"Balto" I yelled

He turned and smiled. I walked up and nuzzled him friendly and said "I'm sorry"

He just pinned his ears that perked back up at the sound of my sister's name being called. A minute later he came back with his hears pinned. I dismissed it and walked alongside him.

"Didn't make the team, Bingo?"

Me and Balto growled as Boris said "Don't listen to him…don't look at him…live a long life"

"My name is Balto"

I turned around with my friend to see Steele wasn't alone.

"But you can call him idiot"

I giggled at that and growled at Steele as he began to circle my friend.

"Leave him alone you monster" I growled as I pounced on him

He pinned me down and laughed with his sled buddies.

"Get away from her" Balto growled

Steele laughed and said "Get out of here wolf dog and get back to your pack" he spits in Balto's face

Balto is ushered out by Boris, as the sled dogs began to kick snow on them. A rock hits Balto and he crashes into some cans and runs off.

I growled and pushed Steele away and ran after him.


	3. Cheering Up & New Found Feelings

Chapter 3: Cheering Up and New Found Feelings

I caught up to Balto half way to his boat. He stopped and started sniffing. Me; being curious I started sniffing too. My nose led me to a hill…with wolves on it. I turned to Balto as one of the wolves started howling. I see that he is ashamed in his wolfish reddish eyes. Balto ignores them and continue walking to his boat.

"Not a dog…not a wolf. All he sees is what he's not. If only he could see what he is. Oy"

I looked at Boris trying to cheer Balto up from drinking out of a dog dish that I gave Balto for his 6 month birthday. To chewing on a bone.

I giggled as Boris gave up and joins Balto under a blanket I also gave Balto for his birthday. Balto and I looked up to see a flock of geese flying.

Boris sighed.

"Homesick, Boris? You ever think of going back?" asked Balto

Boris grinned and said "Don't fret, Fido. I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on all for feet"

Balto and I laughed and Balto said "you're taking care of me?"

I laughed and whispered to Balto, "It seems the other way"

Balto chuckled and we looked to see the bears running off to a shadow pond nearby.

I smiled and said "You know you'll make a great sled dog one day"

Balto didn't look but said "You seem to be the only one to think that"

"Help! We're drowning! We're drowning! Save us! Please"

Balto and I ran to see what's going on. When we got there we smiled.

"Bears! Fellas! Idiot balls of fluff!"

Balto and I laughed and Balto said "easy Boris, you know how they are. Muk, Luk! Relax! Hey come on, you're okay. You're not drowning"

Boris stepped closer and said something, but Balto and I didn't hear because we already started back to the boat.

Balto sat on the boat when I came and sat next to him.

"Thinking about Jen?" I smiled

Balto looked at me and said "Yea, but see will never look my way"

I growled "Why, because of you being part wolf"

He just stared at the town.

I sighed and said "I wish I could be half and half"

Balto looked at and asked "why"

"Because I would be beautiful if I was" I replied looking at the stars

"What? You are already pretty" said Balto giving me a friendly nuzzle

I actually hope he would put more love in to it. I just realized my feelings for the half breed. But I won't say anything because his heart belongs to Jenna.

"Balto…there's something I want to tell you…" I started, but when I looked back at where Balto was sitting he was gone

I sighed and decided to go home; my girl is probably worried about me anyway.


	4. Rejection

Chapter 4: Rejection

I went home and found no one was there. I sighed and went to my doggy bed and went to sleep.

_I was running through a snowy flied, when I heard a howl. I stopped and turned. My eyes went wide as Balto stud a few feet away. I smiled and we ran tours each other. We stopped inches from each other face. He smiled and began to close the space between us._

I woke up to the sound of my sister's barking.

"Jenna!" I groaned as I began to open my eyes

"Where were you?"

I looked at her and growled "Where were you and everybody else"

She growled "At the hospital"

"The hospital, why?"

Then I saw Rosy's father walk by and he rubbed our heads. He poured some food in our bowl and walked out the house. Then it hit me.

"Jen, where's Rosy?"

"At the hospital!"

I pinned my ears against my head and whimpered.

"I was with Balto for some time and I went home" I said getting up and started to the doggy door

Jenna followed me and said "I was with him too"

I looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"You know he likes you" I said smirking

Jenna smirked "I see you like him"

I gasped and said "how did you know"

She just smiled and said "A sister always knows"

"I thought it was a mother always knows"

We just burst out laughing. As we were walking Dixie walked up. Oh, didn't I groan. You see I don't really get to spend time with my sister because she hangs out with those idiots. Really how can anyone worship a glory hound?

"Jenna, you have to come! There's a race in town!"

Me and Jenna looked at the small dog and followed her to the sidelines. When we got there Steele was inspecting a line of dogs.

"Just look at him! He's gonna save the entire town! He's positively…magnesium!"

I rolled my eyes and growled.

My sister rolled her eyes and said "it's not exactly a one dog show, Dixie"

"What's with you, Jenna? Steele's a genuine hero, but do you give him a sniff?"

I rolled my eyes and said "He's not a hero, ok. A hero is someone who thinks about others than their self"

Then Sylvie walked up and said "That's because Jenna's running with Balto"

Dixie squeals and I laughed.

"They were seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto, and they went in together and left together. And I heard it all from a very reliable source, and don't bother to deny it"

Jenna and I smiled as Jen said calmly "Well, then I won't"

Jen and I laughed as Sylvie said "I'm speechless"

I closed my eyes for a sec and snapped them open at the sound of his name.

"Balto"

"What do he thinks he's doing?"

I looked out and the race has begun and running in that race was my handsome wolfdog friend.

"Go Balto!" I yelled

They ran out of sight and I ran to the finished line. A minute later Jenna stud by me. Balto finished first and was way ahead of the other dogs. He looked at us and we smiled. But mine dropped once I seen Steele walk by Balto, ignoring him. The winner!

"Okay, Nikki, Kaltag, Star…move it. We're strapping up"

"Hey Steele" I yelled walking over to the two dogs

"I was the fastest dog"

Steele stopped walking and said "You were the fastest what?"

I growled "You heard him; he beat all of your team"

"Steele it don't matter who gets the medience as long as it get through" growled Jenna

Balto smiled as me and Jenna ripped Steele with our words. Before I know it Balto growled.

"We can't trust this one, he's part wolf"

I looked up and saw Steele smirk before walking after his musher.

"Balto we're sorry" tried Jenna

"Stay away from me, I might turned on two" said Balto with hurt dripping from his voice

"Balto" Jenna barked as Balto ran off

I pinned my ears as I watched my friend run off with tears streaming down my face.


	5. Finding Steele

Chapter 5: Finding Steele

I decided to go see rosy with Jenna and she didn't look to good.

"Jenna, Sherise" Rosy said before passing out

We spent a good time with our girl sleeping by her bed side, before we were sent out. Jenna goes to Rosy's window and rests her head on the windowsill in sadness. I sat on the snow behind her with my ears pinned against my head.

Then I pick up a familiar scent. I looked at Jenna and she had picked the sent up too. We then notice paw prints leading away from the window into the forest.

We looked at each other and back at the paw prints and whispered "Balto"

We decided to go after him. After we heard that a certain path is blocked and we have to take eagle path. We followed Balto's scent to a horror scene. Balto was being crushed by a huge black bear.

"Balto" we cried

Jenna started attacking the bear. She fights the bear; it throws her off several times. Then it goes after Balto and then he slides down a slope onto a frozen lake. The bear follows him onto the ice, but it cracks. We watch in horror as cracks appear on the ice underneath Balto's paws. The bear falls and drowns. But Balto, my special Balto was trapped on a sheet of ice which flipped over and pushed him in the icy water.

"Balto" I cried with my ear pinned and tears falling

Before I knew Muk and Luk had jumped in the water.

Jenna runs to the ice "Muk! Luk!"

"They cannot swim!" Boris and I yelled

Jenna looked up and said shocked "What, polar bears that can't swim"

I nodded and looked to mu left why I heard cracking and smiled.

"They found him!" I yelled as I headed over to the bears and Balto with Boris and Jen in tow

I slipped and slid across the ice and landed on Balto. Who woke up and a bucket load of water comes out.

I stepped infornt of Balto and growled "Don't ever scare me like that again"

Balto smiled and sat up and slid off the log he was on and said "Good to see you too"

I smiled and was about to say something when Jenna came over and lies on top of him to keep him warm.

I smiled as Boris said "I see something, that's beginning to make the ice melt"

Then Balto and I laughed as Boris shouted "I hate bears!"

I looked at Jenna who is trying to walk but collapsed in the snow.

"Jenna!" I shouted as I ran to her side

"Are you okay?" I asked as I let her lean on my body

"Just clumsy"

Balto walked over to us and said "no she's hurt"

Jenna being stubborn said "No, I'm fine"

We walk off a bit before she's falls in the snow again.

"Maybe I'm not so fine. You all should go ahead without me. Plus, Rosy can't hold on much longer"

I pinned my ears and nuzzled her. We looked up as Balto walked over to us with a broken branch.

"Muk, Luk take Jenna back to town on this" said Balto then he looked at us

"And this time, don't take time out for a smile" laughed Boris

I had to laugh at that. But my attention turned to Balto and Jenna.

"It won't be the first time"

Jenna slipped off her bandanna and gave it Balto and said "I'm afraid it won't keep you very warm"

Balto smiled and said "Yea, it will"

They nuzzled and I smiled. I should be jealousy, but I'm not.

Balto was about to take off but Boris walks up to him. I walk over Jenna.

"I'll see you back home"

"Why?"

I looked down and said "I can't let him go alone"

She smiled and I turned and saw Balto walking off. I gave Jenna a quick nuzzle and ran up to him.

"Sherise" said Balto as he stopped walking

"I can't let you go alone" I said with a smile

He smiled back and we headed off. Eventually after continuing the journey, we found Steele and the team.


	6. White Wolf

Chapter 6: White Wolf

Balto slid down the icy hill while I stud at the top. I wasn't sure how to go down. But before I knew it, I made an attempt to go down and really went down. I slid down and rolled into Balto. We rolled till he landed on top. I blushed, as he smiled. Balto stud and I got up and shook the snow from my fur. Then I walked over to Balto as he was walking over to the sled.

I stopped and looked around and gasped. The dogs were shivering and the musher lay on the snow as a dark grey husky lay next to him.

I growled at Steele "What is your problem"

Steele and Balto were taken back from my outburst.

"Balto's here to help you and you want to give him problems. You're lost for crying out loud!"

I had to take a deep breath to calm down before I do something I regret.

"You okay?" Balto asked while he walked infornt of me

I gave a small smiled as I looked eyes with the half wolf. But before I knew it time decided to go slow. I watched in horror as Steele grab Balto by his back leg and flings against a rock. Balto hits his head and falls to the ground.

I ran to him and cried over his body. Steele started to laughed I growled and was about to pounce when Balto got up. Steele growled and lunged for Balto and grabbed Jenna's bandanna. I snarled and pounced on Steele. The bandanna loosened and we rolled to a cliff's edge. Balto push me to safety as Steele lost his balance and fell.

I looked at Balto licked his cheek "Thank you"

He smiled and we head to the team. I helped Balto and Kaltag get the musher in the sled. I jumped up on the sled to help keep the musher warm. Soon we were moving, and then before I knew it we stopped I looked up and seen there were different paths.

"Which way, Balto" asked Niki

"Um...this way"

Then we on the moved again. Then just that quick we had stopped again. I looked around and realized we were at point B again.

I walked over to Balto and asked "Are you alright"

He looked at me and shook his head "its Steele"

"Maybe we were better with him, back there"

I looked at Niki and growled "No"

"Come on" Balto shouted before running off

I wasted no time and ran off. I realized how fast Balto was going and even though I'm neck to neck. I won't last much longer. Then we stopped, just in time before we went over a ledge. The medicine however was about to fall, till Balto lunges for it and grabs it.

I smiled as the dogs cheered him on. Then I perked my ears as I heard crumbling. The Snow under Balto was giving out. I lunged for Balto and ended up falling with Balto and the medicine. I after what feels like forever I dug my way out of the snow.

I looked around and whispered "Balto"

Then I saw some brownish fur on the ground. I smiled and got up and walked over to him and lay by him.

"I'm sorry…I failed you, Jenna and rosy and the town"

Then I felt someone looking. I guess Balto did to, because we both looked up and I gasped. There infornt of us was a beautiful white wolf. She howled and Balto looked away ashamed. I pinned my ears as the white turned and left. Then Balto got up and howled, which made the white wolf return and they howled together. I smiled and howled with them.


	7. A Hero's Return

Chapter 7: A Hero's Return

Balto and I mange to climb back up the cliff. Balto with his new found strength and I just stayed in line with his paw prints. When we got to the top the other dogs were very happy to see us. Then we headed for Nome as a steady pace so I could run alongside him. We stopped at a bunched of marked tress. Which I found out Balto had done it at first, but Mister Glory Hound doesn't want us to get home.

Balto sniffed the air and we were off again. We had to cross a chasm using an ice bridge. I went across first; walking then once I got to the other side it was Balto and the team's turn. The bridge started to collapse, but they made it just in time. After getting our breathes we continued. Balto's tail tickled Star's nose which made him sneeze and caused an avalanche. We race through the valley with the collapsing snow right behind us. I spot a cave and ran for with Balto and the team in tow. We enter a huge cavern filled with glistening icicles. Star notices unusual ice formations and investigates.

"Oooohhh"

I shake my head and turn my head back around. Balto's tail tickles Star's nose again and before Star sneeze, Nikki blocks it. I sigh in relief. As we pulled continued on the team pulls the sled over a large crack, the sled hits the floor hard. A large icicle slams into the ground at the back of the sled, breaking wood. I gasped as I realized the medicine is in serious danger.

"Mush!" yelled Balto

We race through the cavern, icicles falling around us. The boards of the crate are loose, and one of the vial falls and breaks. Balto uses a fallen icicle as a foothold and pushes the boards back in place. As we near the exit a large number of icicles begin to fall. But we made it out just in time.

We ran for an hour or so before Balto saw some northern lights and Whispered "Jenna" and howled

As we entered the town the lights came on. Everyone in town; people and dogs come running outdoors to welcome us. We stopped at the hospital. Some townspeople examine the hurt musher and help him in the hospital. I sat and smiled as Boris and the bears run in and give him a hug.

Balto escapes from their clutches and looks at me. I smiled at him and was about to say something when Rosy's father came over.

"Come on, boy. There's someone who wants to see you"

Balto looks back at me and I nod at him. He runs in and I followed him. As Rosy's parents hug her as she opened her eyes. I sat back as Balto brings rosy her hat.

She smiled and hugged Balto and said "Balto, I will be lost without you"

I pinned my ears and said to myself "I would be too"

I turned my head to the entrance to see my sister with a smile on her muzzle. Balto runs over to around playfully, and then their noses touch. They nuzzled as the town cheer for Balto. I pinned my ears and sneak to the back of the hospital. I should be jealousy, but I'm not. I'm happy that Balto got the love of his life. I walked through the doggy door and over to my bed.

As I closed my eyes I smiled as I remembered the adventure back home.


	8. Auntie Sherise & Heart Brake

Chapter 8: Auntie Sherise & Heart brake

Balto and Jenna had become mates and Steele and I watched from the shadows. Ever night since we got back home, I have been having dreams of the white wolf the Balto and I encounter. I don't know why, but I think she's trying to tell me something. Lately Balto have been having dreams too. He hasn't told anyone but me. He hasn't told Jenna because he doesn't want to stress, especially since she's carrying his pups.

I woke up one morning to the sound of yipping. I got up and stretched and walked out the doggy door and over to the source. Went I found the source, I seen Boris kick a Scottie over a fence.

I chuckled and said "I wish you would have did that earlier"

Boris looked at me and smiled "They have arrived"

I tilted my head and Boris moved the shed door and I seen Balto and Jenna Nuzzling while nine puppies fed from her.

"Congrats Sis…Balto" I said walking over

They looked up and smiled. I came closer to looked at the pups. They had seven boys and two girls. But as I looked at one of the boys I realized that he looked like that Glory hound. I looked at Jenna and growled.

"You whore"

Jenna was speechless and Balto was surprised.

"All these pups are not Balto's"

Balto's eyes went wide and he looked down at the pup that I was looking at. He was red and white like Jenna but he had two black markings around his eyes, just like Steele.

Balto looked at Jenna and growled "How could you"

Jenna looked down and said "I'm sorry; I thought I loved you, but I had fallen in love with Steele"

I growled "He tried to killed me, your own sister"

"I know, but…I love him"

My eyes went wide and I ran out of the shed with tears burning my eyes. I ran till I collapsed on the ground. I sat here and cried and not just because my sister betrayed me. But she also had broken not only one dog's heart, but two.


	9. First Time

Chapter 9: First time

I sat there and cried not only because my sister betrayed me. But she broke not only one, but two dog's heart. As I cried I heard someone called my name.

I turned and gave a small smile.

Balto walked over and sat next to me.

I gather myself and asked "Are you alright"

He sighed and "I figured this was gonna happened"

I pinned my ears and before I knew my head was under his chin. But what surprised me was that Balto responded. We sat there and nuzzled for a while till I started to smell blood. I followed the source and my eyes went wide. My heat cycle started. I looked back at Balto and he was sniffing. Then he looked at me and smiled.

The fur on the back of my neck stud up when he did. Balto got up and moved closer.

"Smells like someone just went in heat"

I tucked my tail under and lay on my stomach.

"B…B…Balto what happened to you?" I stutter

Balto smiled and sat infornt of me.

"Nothing, I just have a desire for the one who really loves me"

My eyes went wide and I blushed.

"You knew?"

He smiled and nuzzled me.

"I thought I loved Jenna too, but today made me realized. You were the one all along"

I smiled and the heat under my tail began to rise and it hurt.

I looked up at Balto and smiled. I lifted my tail and said "I'm ready, but…um can you be gentle. It's my first"

Balto mounted me and licked the back of my neck and said "You're in good paws"

I smiled and closed my eyes as he began to mate me. Balto lay down next to me an half an hour later and licked my cheek.

"I love you" he breathed in my ear

I flicked my ears and said "I had always loved you"

He smiled and looked up. I followed his gaze to a full moon. He stud and lift his head and let lose a beautiful song. I smiled and stud infornt of him and howled with him into the night.

_**AN/ I just want to say the sound of Sherise & Balto's love howl is The Love Train from Alpha and Omega.**_


	10. Jayren

Chapter 10: Jayren

It's been months since that faithful night. Things had been going smoothly. Jenna and I patched up and now we're even the closer. Steele and Balto even became friends. My nephews and nieces had been adopted, all but one. My favorite; Aleu. Ohh…I forgot! Jenna is going to be an auntie in a couple of weeks.

"Auntie"

I looked and smiled.

"Yes Aleu"

"Can you tell me a story?"

I chuckled and said "You mean another story"

She giggled and I smiled.

"Aleu, don't you think your auntie should rest"

We looked up and smiled.

"Papa!"

Balto nuzzled her nose and Aleu growled playfully and ran off to Boris and Muk and Luk.

"I can't wait for that"

Balto nuzzled me "in due time, love. In due time"

I went home and got in my new doggy bed. It was larger and wider. Before I went to sleep, Rosy came over with her father with a small box. She opened and pulled out a brown leather collar.

"Here you go girl" said Rosy as she put it around my neck

She stepped aside whiled Rosy's father stepped and put a mirror in front of me. I smiled at the collar. It was a collar like the sled dogs wear, but instead of a hoop hanging it was a diamond.

"I save my allowrence just for this" smiled Rosy

I smiled and barked a thank you, even if they didn't understand me. They walk out and I closed my eyes again to fall asleep. But not a second later I felt my bed was wet and a huge amount of pain go through my body.

"Jenna!"

My sister came in running and sat by me.

"Sherise its time"

Was all I heard before howling at the top of my lungs. Rosy's father returned and went out and came back with blankets. I closed my eyes and pushed. I felt some relief, but not much. I growled as I pushed again, this time I succeed. Rosy's father sighed and pats my head and Jenna's and left.

I bathed the pup and it turned out I gave birth to a son; what I always wanted. He was sable brown and white. He had the same markings as his aunt.

"He's gorgeous, Sherise" said Jenna

I nodded and licked my son's head.

"Jen, can you get Balto"

"Already here"

I looked at the doggy door and there stud Balto and Steele.

"Steele heard you and came and got me" said Balto as he walked over

I looked at my sister and her mate and smiled at him.

"He's handsome" said Balto nuzzling me

I nuzzled back and he asked "Any names?"

I smiled and said "Jayren"

"I love it"

We nuzzled again and watched our son sleep. Weeks went by and Jayren d grown into a healthy 8 week old puppy. Rosy convinced her father to let my son stay. I was happy that he would live with me. Now we're at Balto's boat. I'm sitting on the sand with Jenna watching Aleu, Kodi, Cane and Jayren ran down the beach.

"Don't they grow fast?"

I nodded "Soon, they will be having families of their own"

Jenna chuckled and said "Yea, Kodi and Jayren will be fine dogs when they get older"

I nodded and said "I couldn't agree more"

We sat there till it was getting dark. Jayren and I decided that we were going to spend a night with Balto and Jenna stayed too. Over the next ten months were fine. Steele and Cane moved to a town outside White Mountain and comes to vist ever other two months. But when the pups turned a year I prepared for the journey Jayren and I would take.


	11. Ran Away

Chapter 11: Ran Away

"Mother! Mother!"

I walked out the doggy door to see my son pacing.

"Jai, what's wrong?"

He looks up with his father's reddish wolfish eyes and says "Aleu ran away"

I was taken back and asked "what happened?"

He sat down and said "Well, a human took aim at us"

I gasped and said with my ears pinned "We should have told you"

You see Jayren looks like a wolf more than Balto. That's one thing that brought Aleu and him close as half siblings. He has the markings of a husky, but he has extra large paws, extra fur around his neck and on his back. I should have told him, but I wanted to protect him.

He pinned his sable ears and said "You should of, but I'm not mad"

I looked up and said "You're not"

He got up and curled his tail and looked back at me "I'm happy, this means I'm faster than most dogs and now that Aleu ran away I can help father track her down"

I got with my eyes wide "Your father went after her alone"

Jai just nodded. I sighed ran off to the beach. Once I got there I started sniffing a minute later I picked up his scent. But before I could follow it my son came running up.

"Mother, I'm coming with you"

I can't argue if he wants to keep me safe. I nodded and ran off with Jai following Balto's scent. We traveled along a river and into the woods. When we came across cavern is where I smelled the mix of Aleu and Balto and…a bear!

"Come on, jai" I shouted as I ran in the cave

We ran till we came to an edge. I sniffed and my eyes went wide.

"Mother, we have to jump"

I looked at my son and said "We will be killed"

He shook his head and said "Mother, thrust me"

I took a deep breath and leaped down with my son. We landed on safely on a ledge.

"You knew this was here" I said surprised and proud

"Yea, I did. Sorta"

"How?"

He pinned his ears and said "I felt someone howled it"

I nuzzled him and said "Someone must be watching over you"

He smiled and sniffed the air and said "come on mother, we're getting close"

We ran to we came to some rocky areas, where two wolves jumped in our path.

"Halt!" snarled a red and grey wolf

I was about to say some when an old grey wolf stepped up.

"Let them past"

The two wolves nodded and trotted off.

The old wolf looked back at us and said "I am Nava and your friends are resting. I will show you where they lay" and walked off

Jai looked at me and followed the old wolf. I sighed and walked after them.


	12. Aniu

Chapter 12: Aniu

Nava showed us where Balto and Aleu slept. Once he walked off, i ran over and nuzzled Balto.

He blinked his eyes open and looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled and said "We're here to help"

"Jayren's here too"

I sat and nodded. Then I looked around and gasped. There were wolves heading our way. Balto got up and growled.

"Niju"

A black/dark brown and grey wolf jumped down and growled "you all out number"

"Papa"

We turned and there stud Aleu with Nava. From what Balto has told me and Jai. This wolf pack was told by a great white wolf spirit, name Aniu that Balto is chosen tom led their pack to a new home. He just had a dream about it; they have to cross an ice bridge.

"Nava is right; we have to cross the bridge. But we must go now"

The wolves stopped growling and nodded and followed Balto to the shore.

"Buddy up and stay close to your partner. Mush! I mean…um Move out!"

We ran across the ice with Balto in lead and me and jai with Aleu and Nava in the back. Nava slowed down and soon his ice broke. Aleu, Jai and I jumped and land, but Aleu didn't. She went under the water and came up on the other side. Jayren helped his sister up.

I sighed and looked at Nava and to my horror that wolf Niju had pounced on him. I growled, while Aleu and Jai stalked the crazy wolf. Niju was about to kill Nava till Aleu pounced on him. They rolled around till Niju pinned Aleu down. Jai and I were going to get him off till we heard…

"Niju! Leave her be!"

"Papa! You should be with the rest of the clan! You got to led them across!"

Balto growled "I will! Once I take care of him"

Everything went by fast from there. Niju chickened out and ran back to shore and Aleu…Aleu realized her place is with the wolves. Jai and I nuzzled her and went back to the shore to wait for Balto.

Balto and Nava soon came walking back. I didn't hear to the talk they were having, but a second later Nava walked off. I ran up to Balto and nuzzled him.

"She'll be a great leader one day"

He smiled and said "Yea, come on let's go home"

I smiled we start home with Jayren in the middle and Balto and I and his sides. Then a raven flies over us.

Balto sighs "What now"

"Only the journey home, my son"

Our eyes went wide and we turned to see the white wolf that I and Balto encounter on a way home and the one I have been seeing in my dreams.

Balto swallowed a lump in his throat and said "Aniu? You're…my"

Aniu nodded and howled and disappeared.

Balto looked up to the sky and said "Goodbye to you too…mother"

I smiled and nuzzled him and said "Let's go home"

Balto nuzzled me and we head off on our journey home.

_**AN/ hope you enjoyed this. This is the last chapter of For the Love of a Wolf. I can't find the script for Wings of Change, so I am going to write a sequel to this. It's thru the eyes of my Oc. I will use what I remember of Balto III. So when you get a chance check out For the Love of a Wolf II: From Valerie's Eyes. Thank You!**_


End file.
